As technology progresses, portable communication devices capable of connecting to a network and displaying videos, such as smart phones, tablet computers, or handheld game consoles, have become more and more popular. In consideration of the portability and convenience in use, a plurality of video contents can be downloaded to be displayed on the larger displaying area.